Una noche de Marzo
by Dzeta
Summary: TERMINADO. Para Remus es un día como cualquier otro. Nada especial..., hasta que se topa con un celoso Sirius Black. SLASH SiriusRemus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es creación de J. K Rowling.

**Warnings: **Slash (relación entre chicos).

**NA: **Aquí un pequeño fic de dos capítulos. Nada muy original, pero _ansiaba_ volver a escribir a los cachorros y lo que leerán a continuación es lo que nació después de un par de meses complicados. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Dedicatoria:** Un pequeño regalo para una increíble amiga. Sí, va para ti, mi querida **Daia Black**.

**Una noche de Marzo.**

Capítulo 1.

Sirius está furioso. Les ha visto. A Remus y a ese Slytherin. Y desde que les vio abrazados ahí en el pasillo todo se volvió ira, molestia, ganas de romper con todo. Ganas de morder y destrozar a ese tarado que aprieta a Remus contra su cuerpo como si le perteneciera. Ganas de enseñarle a ese rubio imbécil que nadie puede sonreírle así a su amigo. Pero sobre todo quiere dejarle claro a Remus que _nadie_ puede abrazarle y sonreírle así. Nadie. Excepto él.

Y está a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos pero James le detiene a tiempo cuando dice:

- Cálmate, Sirius -susurra- No puedes hacer nada.

Sirius le mira y James puede ver la furia y los celos bullendo en su mirada gris. Siente vibrar esa ira en el latir de las venas de su amigo y teme que Sirius no sea capaz de contenerse.

- No puedes hacer nada -repite en un esfuerzo por controlar a su amigo- Sabes que Remus y tú son solo amigos.

_Solo amigos_. Esas dos palabras parecen bastar para volver a Sirius a la realidad por un momento porque se suelta de James y pasa de largo por el pasillo ignorando por completo a Remus a pesar de que este lo llama, pero mirando al Slytherin con infinita rabia. James le sigue de cerca y entran juntos a la sala común. Sirius sube las escaleras hacia el dormitorio a zancadas, con la respiración agitada y murmurando incoherencias que James apenas comprende.

- Tienes que calmarte, Sirius. Ellos no estaban haciendo nada…

El animago, que se ha contenido demasiado, explota ante la afirmación de James.

- ¡¿Qué no estaban haciendo nada?! ¡Pero ese Slytherin le estaba metiendo mano, James! -escupe Sirius poniendo una nota de odio vibrante en la palabra Slytherin- Y Remus... ¡con un carajo!, ¡el muy idiota no hizo nada para evitarlo!... Es evidente que disfruta que lo manoseen así y le ruegen mientras se arrastran a sus pies.

- No digas estupideces, Sirius. Es Moony y es mi amigo de quien estás hablando -le advierte James señalándolo con un dedo amenazador- así que cuidado con tu bocaza. Además, para variar, estás dramatizando demasiado. Las cosas no pasaron así. Scott solo le dio un abrazo por su cumpleaños y Remus lo único que hizo fue corresponderle amigablemente como lo ha hecho con todos los que se han acercado a él para felicitarle.

- ¡Sí, claro! -exclama Sirius irónico- Y eso ha incluido aceptar su invitación a Hogsmeade ¿verdad? Tú sabes muy bien lo que pretende esa serpiente asquerosa, James. Anda detrás de él y no descansara hasta…

- ¿Hasta qué, Sirius? –pregunta el prefecto entrando en la habitación- Vamos, dilo. Scott no descansará hasta que... -Su tono de voz es ligeramente aspero y tembloroso, sin embargo, Remus intenta controlarlo tratando de ocultar la punzante sensación de dolor que siempre está ahí cuando Sirius le ignora como lo ha hecho delante de ese chico y luego, molesto, habla de él como si fuera un ofrecido que acepta acostarse con todo el que se le pone enfrente.

Al escucharlo, el animago se gira y está a punto de encararlo cuando James, que está de pie a espaldas de Remus, lo mira tratando de advertirle que se controle. Así que Sirius, muy a su pesar, vuelve la cara y no responde. En ese punto la paciencia del joven licántropo amenaza con saltar por los aires pues ahí está otra vez esa manía suya de ignorarle; y le duele que lo trate de esa forma cuando otras veces pareciera que no hay nada en el mundo más importante para Sirius que él.

Confundido, Remus menea la cabeza, suspirando profundo en un intento por mantener la calma.

- Últimamente no sé que te pasa conmigo, Sirius. A ratos parece que te agrado y a ratos me ignoras. Y tampoco entiendo por qué te disgusta tanto Scott..., ¿acaso te desagrada porque es Slytherin?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver –salta finalmente Sirius.

- ¡¿Entonces qué es?! -estalla el prefecto- ¡Explícame qué pasa contigo!

Ignorando por completo la mirada de advertencia de James, Sirius se acerca a Remus; lo mira y acorralándolo contra la pared pregunta:

- ¿Quieres saber qué pasa conmigo?

Su voz es apenas un susurro y Remus tiembla cuando siente el frío de la pared recorrer su espalda, pero se estremece aún más al sentir la fuerza con la que su amigo lo aprieta. Y es que Sirius está demasiado cerca. Demasiado. Y hay algo en sus ojos grises y en su voz que no logra descifrar… algo que destila peligro cuando el animago vuelve a preguntar: _¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_

El prefecto no sabe qué decir. Lo único que sabe es que tiene a Sirius sobre él y que es su cuerpo el que lo aprieta contra la pared impidiéndole moverse, pensar y respirar. Lo siente acercarse aun más y apenas lo escucha murmurar: _Esto es lo que me pasa _porque todo desaparece para él al segundo siguiente cuando los labios de Sirius tocan los suyos en un beso salvaje y posesivo. Y entonces todo se desdibuja y desaparece en su mente porque ese beso exigente lo asfixia y lo llena de aire al mismo tiempo, lo eleva hasta lo más alto y lo hunde. Lo desarma completamente y lo vuelve a armar. Ese beso lo mata y lo hace vivir. Todo en un mismo instante mientras Sirius sigue apretándolo y haciendo más profundo el beso.

Remus jadea un poco buscando aire pero sin querer apartarse de su amigo y es en ese momento que el animago se aparta de él de súbito. Y es como si Sirius acabara de salir de un trance porque de pronto le suelta como si el contacto con su piel le quemara. Apenas y lo mira cuando le suelta por completo para terminar alejándose de él.

Al segundo siguiente Sirius sale de la habitación dando un portazo tras de sí. Sale sin mirar a James que está petrificado junto a la puerta. Sale sin volver a mirar ni por un momento a Remus. Y el castaño simplemente se queda de pie; apoyándose contra la pared, palpándose los labios lentamente y completamente descolocado.

James se acerca a él con cautela y, al verlo tan aturdido, pregunta:

- ¿Estás bien?

Remus tarda lo suyo en reaccionar y cuando lo hace mira a su amigo como si no lo conociera. Como si hubiera estado perdido en el limbo durante una eternidad y lo hubieran devuelto a la realidad de un golpe. Al cabo de un momento el licántropo musita:

- Me ha besado...

- Sí, lo ha hecho -dice James con un suspiro de alivio pues por un momento había creído que Remus caería en shock- ¡Y vaya beso!- agrega con una sonrisa pícara.

- Pero no lo entiendo...

- ¡Vamos, Moony! No es tan complicado de entender.

- ¡No, sí lo es!-exclama Remus- ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! Nunca me atreví con él porque Sirius es el chico más hetero que yo haya conocido. Y ahora..., simplemente me acorrala sin mas y me besa así...

James se queda en silencio un momento sopesando la posibilidad de revelar lo que sabe sobre los sentimientos de Sirius hacia Remus. Concluye que no le corresponde hablar de ello, pero al ver la confusión reflejada en el semblante del prefecto, decide empujarlo en la dirección correcta procurando no hablar más de la cuenta. Así que se acerca a él, pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo guía hacia una silla mientras dice:

- Sirius ha cambiado, Remus. Sus sentimientos han cambiado. Ya no es el mismo Sirius que antes coqueteaba con las chicas y se interesaba por ellas. Es más, desde que supo sobre tu licantropía y su relación se hizo más estrecha, ¿cuándo has visto a Sirius interesado por una chica como se interesa por ti? ¿Acaso ahora no suele decir que no tiene tiempo para chicas porque prefiere estar con nosotros y divertirse?

Al mirar que el prefecto asiente, James se apresura a agregar:

- Eso lo dice porque ellas le son completamente indiferentes. En cambio tú..., tú te has convertido en el centro de su mundo. Es a ti a quien protege a capa y espada. Por ti se convirtió en animago; porque no concebía la idea de dejarte solo en luna llena… y hasta en su forma animal muestra una clara preferencia hacia ti.

Conforme James habla todo va haciéndose mas claro en la mente Remus. El interés de Sirius por él, sus cuidados tras cada luna llena, esas miradas cargadas de algo que él no había sido capaz de descifrar hasta ese momento... e incluso sus celos explosivos que él nunca había percibido como tales. Las señales estaban ahí y él había estado demasiado ciego para verlas.

Al comprenderlo, el prefecto se pone en pie y James dice:

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Necesito verlo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Remus asiente, y mientras toma su chaqueta pregunta:

- Tú sabes en donde puedo encontrarlo ¿no es así?

James lo mira y dice:

- El piso más alto de la Casa de los Gritos. Es casi seguro que lo encontrarás ahí.

- ¿La Casa de los Gritos? –pregunta Remus sorprendido.

- Así es -afirma James y, con un tono pícaro y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, añade- Supongo que no tengo que esperarles despierto, ¿cierto?

Antes de salir, Remus vuelve la mirada y le sonríe negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

**Continuará…**

**¡¿Qué tal?!... ¿Les ha gustado? Yo espero que me dejen saberlo con sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias:** Slash (relación entre chicos)

**N/A:** Uno:Sé que he tardado demasiado en actualizar, así que disculpen la demora. Especialmente tú, querida Daia, porque escribí este fic para ti y soy un auténtico desastre al venir a actualizarlo un mes después de tu día..., pero tú _sabes_. Dos: Mil gracias a _todas_ esas lindas personitas que leen y se animan a dejar un comentario (me hacen feliz!). Por cierto, si Carla está leyendo esto: _Gracias _por tus reviews para mis otras historias, ojalá esta también te guste.

**Una noche de Marzo.**

Capítulo 2.

El pequeño salón que se encuentra en el piso mas alto de la Casa de los Gritos está iluminado por la hermosa luna creciente, cuya brillante luz se cuela a través de los vidrios rotos del gran ventanal que abarca desde el suelo hasta parte del techo y, cuando Remus cruza el umbral en busca de Sirius puede ver que el bello brillo azulado proyectado por esa luz baña cada rincón dándole al lugar un toque excitante y misterioso. El castaño recorre la estancia con una mirada rápida mientras llama a Sirius, pero no obtiene respuesta a pesar de que sus agudos sentidos le indican que no está sólo.

Remus sabe que Sirius está ahí, así que se adentra en la estancia y comienza a recorrerla sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente sobre su hombro cada dos por tres. Justo a un costado de la oscura escalera que conduce al nivel superior del salón hay un estante enorme lleno de libros y un opaco espejo ovalado enmarcado en bronce colgando de la pared. Frente a este, Remus puede ver un sofá y una larga mesa de madera a la altura del mismo repleta de cabos de vela de distintos tamaños entre los que sobresale una bonita caja. Con curiosidad Remus se acerca a la mesa y se inclina para tomarla, pero no logra alcanzarla porque tiene que alejarse un poco cuando las velas se encienden repentinamente al murmullo de _Incendia_.

Sorprendido al escuchar la masculina voz de Sirius, el prefecto se gira de inmediato y puede verlo apoyado sobre la pared, junto al estante de los libros. El animago lo mira fijamente sin decir nada y cuando Remus clava sus ojos dorados en los grises no puede evitar estremecerse ante la fuerza de esa mirada porque es una mirada tan intensa y profunda como ese beso que Sirius le ha plantado en un arranque de celos y que aún palpita en sus labios. Ambos se quedan de pie uno frente al otro. Mirándose sin decir palabra. Sirius parece relajado, pero en realidad no lo está. A pesar de proyectar una gran seguridad en sí mismo, está hecho un mar de dudas. _¿Estás molesto?, ¿Has venido a decirme que me odias?, ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? _

Sirius hurga en los ojos del castaño en busca de una pista que lo lleve a descifrar sus pensamientos, sin imaginar siquiera que todo lo que Remus desea es que le bese otra vez. Y no se entera de que Remus está deseándolo más que cualquier otra cosa que haya deseado antes hasta que el prefecto se acerca a él y le besa con fuerza enterrando sus manos en su pelo. Y es hasta ese momento que Sirius reacciona: Cuando siente la ansiosa lengua del castaño tratando de abrirse paso entre sus labios, cuando siente su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Es entonces que Sirius lo abraza fuerte, apasionadamente fuerte, y corresponde a su beso mordiéndole los labios y dejando que ambas lenguas se entrelacen una y otra vez.

Después de unos minutos, Remus se aparta ligeramente respirando con dificultad y le sonríe. Es una sonrisa luminosa, franca, hermosa. Reservada desde ese momento en adelante solo para Sirius. El moreno también sonríe, por supuesto. Sonríe aliviado pues sus dudas se han evaporado completamente al sentir el beso apasionado de su amigo. Sin soltar el abrazo se miran intensamente durante un momento. Hablando sólo con mirarse. Hasta que Sirius, con ese brillo travieso y malicioso, tan característico de sus preciosos ojos grises, no puede evitar chinchar a su amigo y pregunta:

- ¿No deberías estar en el Salón de Madame Pudipié celebrando tu cumpleaños ante una tarta de chocolate mientras Scott te confiesa que está loco por ti?

Remus suelta una carcajada fresca y vibrante. Y mientras acaricia la mejilla de su amigo con suavidad musita:

- Eres increíble…, mira que sentir celos de Scott.

- ¡Vamos, Lupin! –insiste el animago con tono entre serio y juguetón- Ese rubio imbécil anda tras de ti y apuesto mi moto a que se muere por estar a solas contigo y besarte.

El prefecto, divertido, sacude la cabeza y acariciando los labios de Sirius con sus largos dedos, dice:

- Scott no me interesa, Sirius. Ni él ni nadie que no seas tú. Ahora…, podrías hacer cosas mucho más agradables con esta boca que simplemente hablar tonterías, ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah sí? –pregunta el animago haciéndose el inocente- Y ¿cómo qué se te ocurre?

- Podrías besarme otra vez –sugiere Remus tocándolo buscando sentir su piel a través de la ropa.

Sirius sonríe complacido. Con prisa le saca la chaqueta y, levantándolo en brazos, lo lleva hacia el sofá mientras murmura:

-Voy a hacer mucho mas que besarte, Lupin. Mucho más.

Y, sí, Sirius le besa. ¡Vaya si le besa! Le besa suave, largo, lento y húmedo. Le besa en la boca y en la nariz. Recorre el cuello, el pecho y el abdomen besando y mordiendo mientras lame con devoción cada cicatriz que encuentra en su camino. Su lengua caracolea juguetona allí, entre las piernas, donde Remus siente que la sangre hierve con furia y todo palpita frenéticamente. Y Sirius no se conforma solo con oírlo gemir. Quiere oírlo pedir más. Quiere escucharlo gritar su nombre. Por eso, cuando cierra su boca alrededor de la dura erección del castaño, comienza a lamer y a succionar despacio aumentando el ritmo conforme pasan los minutos. Y se esmera en hacerlo bien, en hacerlo _realmente_ bien, porque quiere que ese momento sea imborrable en la mente de su amigo; y es que, aunque el prefecto ha dicho que el tarado ese no le interesa, Sirius _quiere_ asegurarse de que Remus no pueda pensar en nadie más que no sea él. Desde luego lo consigue.

Remus, a segundos de perder el control, le pide que no pare mientras entierra sus largos dedos en la sedosa cabellera negra buscando sujetarse de algo porque se siente a punto de estallar de puro placer. Y cuando el éxtasis llega es el nombre de Sirius el que vibra con fuerza en la garganta del castaño.

Sirius no bromeaba cuando dijo que haría mucho más que besarle. No bromeaba en absoluto.

Y esa noche, la noche del decimosexto cumpleaños de Remus, La Casa de los Gritos hace honor a su nombre.

--

Sirius se entretiene acariciando suavemente la espalda de Remus deleitándose con el contraste de luces que se reflejan sobre la piel del licántropo. El brillo azulado de la luz de la luna y la dorada luz de las velas bañan su cuerpo desnudo y Sirius disfruta mirándolo. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amigo, Remus se recupera despacio del impacto de ese largo y húmedo orgasmo. Visiblemente complacido, el joven prefecto deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al tiempo que acerca su boca al oído de Sirius y susurra con voz ronca: _Ha sido un regalo de cumpleaños inesperado, pero definitivamente perfecto._ El animago aparta sus ojos grises de la luminosa piel cuajada de cicatrices y le sonríe orgulloso.

-Tenía algo planeado para ti esta noche, aquí, en la Casa de los Gritos. Algo como amigos. Iba por ti para decírtelo, pero cuando te vi en el pasillo con ese Slytherin no pude resistirlo y perdí el control.

Remus sonríe al rememorar la escena de celos que el animago le montó en el dormitorio. Sirius, ocupado en tantear con su mano sobre la mesa, no se percata de esa sonrisa. Quiere alcanzar la caja que sobresale entre los cabos de vela y cuando lo logra dice:

-Esto es para ti.

Muerto de curiosidad, el prefecto abre la pequeña caja.

-Cigarrillos –musita un poco decepcionado al comprobar el contenido.

-¿Cigarrillos? -se extraña Sirius mirando dentro de la caja- ¡No!… ¿qué demonios hace esto aquí?... Debí ponerlos ahí por descuido y olvide sacarlos. Revisa el fondo.

Remus saca el paquete de cigarrillos y se lo entrega a Sirius. Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando retira el pañuelo que cubre el fondo de la caja. Emocionado, pregunta:

-¡¿Dónde has conseguido esto?!

-Digamos que un buen amigo me aconsejó un buen sitio donde conseguirlo –responde el animago con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ha sido James!... Él conocía tus intenciones, por eso sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Sirius asiente mientras lo mira. El prefecto sujeta el libro como si fuera un tesoro pasando sus dedos sobre la elegante pasta en la que, escrito con finas letras, puede leerse: _Las Aventuras de Peter Pan por __James Matthew Barrie__. _

-Sé que te gusta ese tal Peter Pan. Siempre estás hablando de él y de lo fantástico que es su mundo.

Al notar el tono ligeramente áspero de su voz, Remus pregunta sorprendido:

-¡¿No estarás celoso de Peter?!

-¡No lo estoy! -se apresura a responder Sirius- Si fuera así no te habría dado ese libro.

El joven prefecto ríe. Sabe que Sirius _sí_ está celoso de Peter Pan. Lo sabe porque ha aprendido a clasificar _ese_ brillo en sus ojos grises. Sin dejar de sonreír, Remus se acerca a él y musita:

-Pues sí, me gusta Peter. Me gusta mucho…

Al sentir que Sirius se tensa de inmediato al escucharlo, Remus desliza su mano derecha sobre su pecho en un gesto apaciguador y, mirándolo fijamente, agrega:

-…me gusta porque me recuerda a ti.

Sirius le mira sorprendido.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Desde luego.

-Nah!. Ese chiquillo es un aprendiz comparado conmigo.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? –lo reta Remus abriendo el libro ante sus ojos.

-De acuerdo -acepta Sirius sonriendo ampliamente- Pero seguro que yo soy más intrépido y simpático que ese niñato. Y también soy más guapo.

Remus menea la cabeza sonriente y se acomoda sobre el sofá pegándose aun más al cuerpo de su amigo mientras este enciende un cigarrillo. El joven prefecto comienza a leer con calma, deteniéndose cada vez que Sirius le pasa el cigarrillo. Comparten el cigarrillo mientras la lectura avanza y ríen juntos cuando Remus resalta lo mucho que Peter y Sirius se parecen. Bueno, el animago protesta un poco pero siempre termina riendo.

El joven licántropo lee feliz. Sirius le observa fascinado; atento a cada gesto suyo, a cada inflexión de su voz, a cada sonrisa que se le escapa. Remus no se lo ha dicho aún pero él sabe que su amigo le quiere. Lo intuye por esa manera tan suya de mirarle, lo sabe por esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios que, está seguro, es solo para él. Y se siente un poco ridículo por sentir celos de un personaje de ficción..., pero no puede evitarlo porque Remus es suyo y no está dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie.

La noche se cierne sobre ellos con sus estrellas y su luna; y Sirius sabe que aun faltan algunas horas para que amanezca, así que decide disfrutarlas al máximo. Pasa un brazo sobre los hombros desnudos de su lobo y, atento, le escucha narrar la historia.

**FIN.**

**¿Qué tal?... ¿Les ha gustado? Ya saben..., todo comentario, critica, pregunta o cocolazo en forma de review es más que bienvenido.**


End file.
